


Close Quarters

by SHORTFRY



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 41
Words: 4,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23589163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHORTFRY/pseuds/SHORTFRY
Summary: Kagome confides in her housemate of her dating escapades. Drabble series. [AU][Sess/Kag]
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome & Sesshoumaru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25
Collections: Fics in the Time of Coronavirus





	1. Impulse

“I mean… if you don’t mind... if not it’s totally fine! I can look elsewhere!” She was all of a sudden shy, doubting the question blurted from traitorous lips.

_That was really impulsive. Oh god why…_

Peeking out from under thick lashes, azure met gold, and now she _really, really_ wished she hadn’t asked.

His countenance was stoic, unrelenting in an assessing gaze boring straight into the depths of her soul. He would say no, she just knew it! It had been a stupid idea.

“Hn.”

She waited with bated breath.

“I accept your proposal.”

A smile spread. “Really?”

“Yes.”

-X-

Words: 100  
Posted: April 10, 2020


	2. Disbelief

“I can’t believe it.”

She peered at her friend stacking heavy boxes. “Why you can’t believe it, Inuyasha?”

“Because it’s _him!_ ” That’s reason enough. No matter what angle, he couldn’t wrap his head around it.

Crossing her arms tightly, she scoffed. “So? We’re friends! He’s just doing me a favour. Rent is really expensive for a student these days.”

Turning to face the raven-haired woman, he mimicked with his own crossing of arms. “Why can’t you just move in with me and Kikyo?”

“And be a constant third wheel?” An inquisitive brow rose to her bangs incredulously. “Not a chance.”

-X-

Words: 100  
Posted: April 10, 2020


	3. Magic

Today, she had slept in. The week had been hectic with the start of final-year university classes, and squeezing in time to move all her stuff. Good thing she had friends with muscles. She took a whiff of the pleasing aroma drifting from her cup.

_Ahh, nothing like mint green tea to help relax!_

Suddenly, the front door slammed, and in stormed her new housemate. Silently, he sat down across from her as she started pouring a new cup. Accepting the proffered drink, he took a sip, and tensions melted away.

She winked at him. _Mint green tea is magical._

-X-

Words: 100  
Posted: April 10, 2020


	4. Amusement

Hushed laughter leaked from behind the door. Turning the key, he stepped through the entrance, pausing at the sight.

 _They_ were giggling. On the floor. Sprawled.

And then it stopped. Two pairs of eyes landed upon his suited form.

“Oh. Hi, Sesshomaru! You’re back early today.”

He looked inquisitively from his tenant to the new guest in his home.

The brunette took the cue, sitting up and brushing out her shirt’s wrinkles. “Nice to meet you! I’m Sango, Kagome’s classmate.” She flashed a sleek smile.

They were up to something. But he nodded in acknowledgement.

“Pleased to make your acquaintance.”

-X-

Words: 100  
Posted: April 10, 2020


	5. Sightly

She waited until he disappeared into another room. And then came the whispered squeal.

“ _You_ live with _that?_ ”

Kagome clapped a hand quickly over the girl’s mouth. “ _Shh! He might be able to hear you!”_

Prying away the offending appendage, and ignoring the warning, Sango gleamed. “He’s hot. You should do him.”

Disbelievingly, the other girl stared, and then burst with laughter. “He’s just a friend!” _A very good-looking friend, though._

“Then _I’ll_ do him.”

More giggles erupted, and eyes squinted in mirth. “And Miroku?”

An exaggerated sigh, though it was in jest. “Forgot about _that_ one.” She laughed also.

-X-

Words: 100  
Posted: April 10, 2020


	6. Found

The door was opened wide as Kagome leaned forward, rummaging through the fridge in utter concentration.

“…butter… butter…” she chanted, as if casting a spell.

And that was how he found her, bent over in the kitchen with head out of view.

Walking up, he grasped the door. Leaning over her from behind, a long stripped arm reached in past her rummaging, and pulled out a foiled-wrapped rectangle. Straightening back up, he presented the object of her search, brows quirked.

“Oh! I’m so blind,” she was slightly embarrassed.

Unimpressed eyes dashed over her bright, neon orange shirt. _Hn. Blind indeed._

-X-

Words: 100  
Posted: April 10, 2020


	7. Breakfast

Cupboards opened and closed as she flurried around the kitchen pulling out various ingredients. Soon, all that was needed were lined neatly on the counter.

Sesshomaru watched from his perch at the dining table, slowly enjoying his morning tea. When she finally stopped perusing, she turned to him with a frown.

“I can’t find the flat pan.”

“Bottom drawer, left of the oven.”

Turning quickly, she reached for the drawer and took out the cookware before smiling at him in thanks.

Curious, he finally decided to ask. “What are you making?”

Whisk in hand while rapidly mixing, she beamed. “Pancakes!”

-X-

Words: 100

Posted: April 10, 2020


	8. Appraised

Widened amber eyes were staring, and he knew he had been caught.

A self-satisfied grin spread across glossy lips as she leaned her weight on her left heel. Giving another full-body pivot, sultry eyes met him dead on. “So, think my date would like it?”

Leaning back on the couch, he reviewed his assessment with a growing smirk. The fitted dress hiked slightly up her thigh, exposing long shapely legs. Raven locks flowed naturally to frame her modestly done-up face, and he found it suited her well.

“I’d say, if looks could kill…”

“Then I’d have your name,” she finished. 

-X-

Words: 100

Posted: April 10, 2020

A/N: His name – The Killing Perfection.


	9. Spilled

Kagome stomped in hours later, heels kicking violently off her feet to land by the door. The purse flung haphazardly on the couch, as she landed with it a moment later, arms up in defeat.

Rising from his work at the kitchen table, Sesshomaru walked over to the pile of misery. “I presume your date did not go as expected?”

She glared at him, pointing to the large stain all over the front of her dress.

“I’ll make you some tea,” he offered before walking back into the kitchen.

The corners of her mouth lifted, and so did her spirit.

-X-

Words: 100

Posted: April 12, 2020


	10. Acceptable

It had been a few weeks since she moved into the spare room in his condo, and though at first he had been unsure of his decision, he had now grown used to her presence and acknowledged she was an acceptable housemate.

She was respectful of the rules, cleaned up after her messes, was cognizant of his work schedule and when not to disturb him, and usually kept out of his way.

Eyes lifting up from the words in the newspaper, he saw her curled up on the armchair with a book in hand, intensely engorged in the author’s fairy-tale.

-X-

Words: 100

Posted: April 12, 2020


	11. Spellbound

It was magnetic, how they caught light of the afternoon rays. Ten macabre tips; sharpened in elegance, unassuming in size. Harbinger of destruction. 

They captivated, held her enraptured like moth to lime-green glow in morbid curiosity. An enticing whisper drifted through a hazy mind. 

_Touch the spindle._

A hand reached out with index flexed. Slowly. Intently. Sentiently.

_Just the tip._

A sudden intake of breath, eyes flickered to amber ore that weren’t there before.

_Sleeping beauty’s awake._

“Why,” a low voice rumbled, “would you hurt yourself?”

She looked to her finger where a drop of red pooled, no longer entranced.

-X-

Words: 100

Posted: April 13, 2020


	12. Neutralize

Her hand pulled back, but his reached out, circling still a retreating wrist. Scolding gaze slipped from her innocent face to the bloody digit as he studied the injury.

She watched, surprised, when her fingertip was brought to soft lips, a wet tongue darting out for a single lick, erasing red.

“What was that for?” she asked timidly, admiring the tingle spreading from the touch, wrist still captured.

“In case there were traces of poison, my saliva should neutralize.” His gaze shifted back to her perplexed expression, softening in admonishment, finally releasing hold. “Be careful around me.”

She nodded wordlessly.

-X-

Words: 100

Posted: April 13, 2020


	13. Witchcraft

“I hate men.”

A slender brow raised questionably, dinner fork lowering onto the plate. “You, do not.”

“Yes, I do. They suck.” Steak knife stabbing into the tender beef, machinations of writhing torture played upon the make-shift voodoo. Beady eyes glared menacingly for retribution.

“As I recall,” came the voice smooth as silk. “You also hated ice-cream.”

Tricked by confusion, her head popped up, momentarily forgetting her victim. “What? I love ice-cream! Where did you get _that_ idea?”

Snickering, he drank from his glass. “Convocation.”

“That was four years ago!” Kagome huffed, arms crossing indignantly. “I didn’t mean it then.”

-X-

Words: 100

Posted: April 14, 2020

A/N: Today’s my 30th birthday, and COVID-19’s got everything on lockdown. And my husband made me so angry today that I yelled “I want a divorce!” So I’m sippin’ wine while this chapter’s dedicated to him.


	14. Absence

He came home late to a prepared meal left for him on the dining table, still warm from the metal covering trapping the heat. Lifting the lid, a careful sniff wafted up the sweet scents of grilled meats and flavourful veggies. His lips quirked in silent appreciation.

She had been cooking every night for the past week, and admittedly, the concoctions often turned out surprisingly delicious. Usually though, she would wait for him to dine. So for the cook to be absent this night was somewhat odd.

Setting down his briefcase, Sesshomaru sat comfortably at the table to eat alone.

-X-

Words: 100

Posted: April 19, 2020


	15. Flattery

“Kagome! Over here!” came the high-pitched shout over the blaring music.

Squinting against the club’s harsh strobe lights, she finally spotted her dolled-up friend waving wildly. Waving back, heels clicked while pushing past crowded patrons, making a beeline to the sectioned-off booth.

“Ah, you made it! Might I add, you look absolutely stunning, Kagome,” crooned the male voice, leering wickedly in wanton regard.

Eyes rolling and waxing dramatic, she chided. “Oh stop, Miroku, before I buy a drink just to pour it on you.”

Inuyasha laughed. “Keh, no need, I’ll give you my drink just to see you do it.”

-X-

Words: 100

Posted: April 19, 2020


	16. Praise

Taking a seat beside Sango, Kagome gave her friend a squeeze, and commented, “Cute dress, you look amazing!”

The brunette flashed a knowing wink. “Thanks, you look sexy as hell too!”

Turning to the other girl beside Sango, Kagome issued another compliment. “And Kikyo, I told you that top was a good purchase! Look at those _girls!_ ”

Keeping attention on the females’ conversation, Miroku whispered conspiratorially to Inuyasha. “How come when _I_ say it, I get threatened with expelled drinks?”

“Because,” the hanyou began while pouring out five shots of vodka, “you’re an idiot.”

He frowned. “No, that’s not it.”

-X-

Words: 100

Posted: April 19, 2020

A/N: It’s nice when guys compliment our looks… just not while staring creepily.


	17. Rhythm

They cheered their drinks and downed their shots. It wasn’t long before the alcohol loosened everyone enough to migrate to the main dance floor, gyrating to the DJ’s upbeat flow.

Kagome was enjoying the lightweight tipsiness, relaxing from the stress of the mid-term quizzes. Half-lidded eyes peeped at her friends; her cousin Kikyo grinding gleefully on Inuyasha, while Sango strung her arms around Miroku and his around her waist.

Smirking triumphantly, she knew the brunette had the _hots_ for him.

Her eyes were closed, swaying to the music, when she felt large hands rest on either side of her hips.

-X-

Words: 100

Published: April 19, 2020

A/N: So, I made the mistake of drinking _two_ coffees – one in the afternoon and one in the evening. And since I couldn’t sleep, decided to post a few more of these at 4:30am. At least I’m somewhat productive?


	18. Thirsty

_Slurp!_

He observed, ears twitching, as she made _that_ sound.

_Slurrrrp!_

She was doing it on purpose, just to annoy him. Just to test him. To _spite_ him.

_Sluuuurrrrrp!_

He pierced her with a threatening growl. The patrons sitting behind shifted nervously while scooting their chairs back a few inches. She finally looked up at him, blinking.

His threat did not work. Not on her. It never worked on her.

_Sluuuurrrrrp!_

Unable to hold back any longer, he yelled. “Would ya cut it out! Your drink was finished five minutes ago. Just order another!”

“But I don’t want another milkshake.”

-X-

Words: 100

Posted: April 17, 2020

A/N: Sing it with me: MYYYYY MILKSHAKE BRINGS ALL THE BOYS TO THE YARDDDD


	19. Famished

“Then stop slurpin’ that empty glass!” He grabbed said glass and straw, pulling it out of reach.

Kagome whined, but all was forgotten when the waitress returned with their orders, and she started digging in with desperate need. He was reminded of a starved cat, seeing her claw into the deli sandwich. Picking up his own burger, he started to eat, though only slightly more graceful than her at the moment. Which was, indeed, surprising.

Shaking his head at the imagery of reversed roles, Inuyasha decided to comment in between bites. “So what’s got your appetite up in a roar?”

-X-

Words: 100

Posted: April 17, 2020


	20. Snooze

“Was running late this morning,” she started, pausing to gulp a mouthful of water, “had to skip breakfast.”

“Keh, I thought the whole reason you moved in with that bastard was so you’d _stop_ being late since it’ll be closer to campus.” He still couldn’t believe that his best friend was living with his emotionless plank of a half-brother. It was bewildering that Kagome had no issue with it, what with her extroverted self. 

“There are other reasons for lateness aside from transit, you know!”

He challenged, “And what’s your excuse this time?”

Her reply came sheepishly, “I slept in.”

-X-

Words: 100

Posted: April 17, 2020


	21. Cadence

When the waitress returned with the bill, two hands reached out, but only one was able to snatch it away.

“Let me get this,” he said when seeing her begin to pout. “Save it for rent.”

It had been the same cycle for the past three years. She would work full-time diligently throughout the summer months, then quit to focus on studying during the school year, living on the money saved up.

“Actually,” Kagome began ponderingly; chin resting against her palm as Inuyasha pulled out cash. “Sesshomaru refused any rent money from me.”

“Well, it’s not like he needs it.”

-X-

Words: 100

Posted: April 17, 2020


	22. Taxes

“I figured. But I feel like a freeloader sometimes,” she sighed as they began exiting their usual lunch spot. It was a small mom-and-pop diner just a block from the university. They had discovered it when searching for local restaurants during their first year, becoming a favourite go-to of theirs.

He gave her a look that told of her silliness. “Don’t. Just think of it as an asshole tax.”

Her face scrunched at his comment, not understanding.

“Waiving rent is a good trade-off for putting up with him. He might actually learn to be likeable if you’re around long enough.”

-X-

Word: 100

Published: April 17, 2020


	23. Rationale

“How is that a trade-off?” She did not get his logic, granted, he never really did have sound logic to begin with. “And besides, I don’t think you give him enough credit.”

Inuyasha threw his hands up in exasperation. “Kagome, you’ve only lived with him a few weeks. Try living with him for half your life. Trust me, the asshole tax is due.”

Refusing to fall into bias, she stuck with her own reasoning. “You two have some deep-seated brotherly rivalry issues. I don’t have that kind of problem with him like you do. He’s actually good company. We’re friends.”

-X-

Words: 100

Posted: April 17, 2020


	24. Qualities

Since the first day they met in highschool, Inuyasha had always painted his brother in a negative light. She had believed Sesshomaru to be the villain portrayed in the hanyou’s tales until she finally met him in person while working on a school project at the Taisho’s family home. They did not interact, though she had been able to get glimpses of the elusive older brother on several occasions.

Her thoughts sauntered to his qualities.

Quiet? Yes.

Unapproachable? Seemingly.

Condescending? Sometimes.

Humourless? Not always.

Fearsome? When angered.

But cruel and completely heartless? That side of him she did _not_ see. 

-X-

Words: 100

Published: April 17, 2020


	25. Stalemate

They climbed the campus steps to their afternoon classes, walking off their stomachs from a hearty lunch. The topic of a certain half-brother had been dropped, sensing no use in further continuing. She had decided long ago to consider Sesshomaru her friend, despite Inuyasha’s cynicism. 

Kagome inwardly sighed, and wished the brothers would just get along. _Not like I haven’t tried getting them on even terms._

Sometimes, you just have to recognize lost cause.

“Anyway,” he began as they reached the top steps. “Miroku was asking if you and Sango were coming this Saturday.”

Mood changed, she grinned. “Of course.”

-X-

Words: 100

Posted: April 17, 2020

A/N: I gotta write the next chapter on _Fractured Reflections_ , but this was a good digression. More Sesshomaru next time!


	26. Absence

He came home late to a prepared meal left for him on the dining table, still warm from the metal covering trapping the heat. Lifting the lid, a careful sniff wafted up the sweet scents of grilled meats and flavourful veggies. His lips quirked in silent appreciation.

She had been cooking every night for the past week, and admittedly, the concoctions often turned out surprisingly delicious. Usually though, she would wait for him to dine. So for the cook to be absent this night was somewhat odd.

Setting down his briefcase, Sesshomaru sat comfortably at the table to eat alone.

-X-

Words: 100

Posted: April 19, 2020


	27. Flattery

“Kagome! Over here!” came the high-pitched shout over the blaring music.

Squinting against the club’s harsh strobe lights, she finally spotted her dolled-up friend waving wildly. Waving back, heels clicked while pushing past crowded patrons, making a beeline to the sectioned-off booth.

“Ah, you made it! Might I add, you look absolutely stunning, Kagome,” crooned the male voice, leering wickedly in wanton regard.

Eyes rolling and waxing dramatic, she chided. “Oh stop, Miroku, before I buy a drink just to pour it on you.”

Inuyasha laughed. “Keh, no need, I’ll give you my drink just to see you do it.”

-X-

Words: 100

Posted: April 19, 2020


	28. Praise

Taking a seat beside Sango, Kagome gave her friend a squeeze, and commented, “Cute dress, you look amazing!”

The brunette flashed a knowing wink. “Thanks, you look sexy as hell too!”

Turning to the other girl beside Sango, Kagome issued another compliment. “And Kikyo, I told you that top was a good purchase! Look at those _girls!_ ”

Keeping attention on the females’ conversation, Miroku whispered conspiratorially to Inuyasha. “How come when _I_ say it, I get threatened with expelled drinks?”

“Because,” the hanyou began while pouring out five shots of vodka, “you’re an idiot.”

He frowned. “No, that’s not it.”

-X-

Words: 100

Posted: April 19, 2020

A/N: It’s nice when guys compliment our looks… just not while staring creepily.


	29. Rhythm

They cheered their drinks and downed their shots. It wasn’t long before the alcohol loosened everyone enough to migrate to the main dance floor, gyrating to the DJ’s upbeat flow.

Kagome was enjoying the lightweight tipsiness, relaxing from the stress of the mid-term quizzes. Half-lidded eyes peeped at her friends; her cousin Kikyo grinding gleefully on Inuyasha, while Sango strung her arms around Miroku and his around her waist.

Smirking triumphantly, she knew the brunette had the _hots_ for him.

Her eyes were closed, swaying to the music, when she felt large hands rest on either side of her hips.

-X-

Words: 100

Published: April 19, 2020

A/N: So, I made the mistake of drinking _two_ coffees – one in the afternoon and one in the evening. And since I couldn’t sleep, decided to post a few more of these at 4:30am. At least I’m somewhat productive?


	30. Stranger

She craned her neck to peer at the bold intruder, hips still swaying, not stopping her flow.

“Hello, beautiful,” came the man’s husky greeting, smalt-coloured orbs blazing with promised mischief.

She roamed his face, admiring sun-kissed skin and masculine brows. Reaching up, an audacious hand slid around the stranger’s neck, reaching back to coax a thick dark braid.

“Hi, handsome,” she cooed with intoxicated bravery, tugging him closer by his captured locks.

The stranger chuckled roguishly, wandering hands sliding around a tiny waist, pulling in the ensnaring raven.

“Please,” he purred against the shell of her ear. “Call me Bankotsu.”

-X-

Words: 100

Published: April 25, 2020

A/N: What what what? So who saw that one coming ;) Will post more tomorrow! Or tonight, we’ll see…


	31. Dance

She flashed her most seductive smile, half-lidded, breath lingering with hints of rum and coke. “Kagome,” she practically sang.

He rolled his hips, her backside flushed against his, feeling the heated rush between two beautiful bodies. His smile widened at her playful bounce, unknowingly digging into his rising attraction.

She faced forward again, but not before he caught the naughty glint in sapphire eyes.

_Not unknowingly, then._

Their rhythm continued, and his pride swelled. Not only was she stunning, she knew how to dance – body rolling to proper tune, a feminine flick of silky hair, eyes glazing in lively amusement.

-X-

Words: 100

Posted: April 25, 2020


	32. Grinning

Sango leaned precariously onto Kagome’s side, arm draped in an attempted hug while slurring into her friend’s ear. “Sooooo… who’s Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome over there?”

Straightening up her drunken friend, Kagome gestured for Miroku from across the booth before turning to meet a flushed face. “Some guy I met.”

“Ohhhhh, you gonna take him home?”

The other girl chuckled at her friend’s nonsense. “I live with Sesshomaru, remember? I doubt he’s ok with me letting random dudes into the house.”

Face stretched into a devilish grin, she donned the mask of the Cheshire Cat. “So, his place then?”

-X-

Words: 100

Posted: April 25, 2020


	33. Assured

It was four-thirty in the morning when the lock turned. Tiptoed steps crept tacitly before a noisy thud echoed. Muffled curses followed in a thwarted hiss.

It did not wake him, he had not been asleep.

Rising from bed, Sesshomaru slipped through the halls in cat-like grace. He spotted her slanting and clutching a foot, and before she toppled, he held her still.

There was a scent he did not like.

His voice was hushed, like a nighttime stream. “You are alright?”

Owlish orbs traced a lean silhouette. Hers was a dulcet whisper, brushing past liquor-ghosted lips. “I am alright.”

-X-

Words: 100

Posted: April 27, 2020


	34. Heated

He released her arms, but she wobbled and tilted, so he held her again. “How much did you drink?”

She tried counting in her head, but kept recounting. Under his eagle-eyed presence, her cheeks started to warm. “A lot?” she guessed after giving up tallying.

“Hn. It would seem so.”

He walked the inebriation to her room, steady grip around slim shoulders as she leaned into his side. Sitting her on the bed, he disappeared before swiftly reappearing.

Her face was still flushed when a cold glass pressed to her hand, his own around hers to help with her grasp. 

-X-

Words: 100

Posted: April 27, 2020


	35. Trust

“Drink,” he commanded.

“What is it?” she asked dumbly.

In the pitch black bleakness, she could not see his restrained vexation.

“It is water.”

But she could hear it in the tautness of his words.

“Oh,” she drank, suddenly parched. “Thank you.”

He opened her palm and placed two tiny round objects.

“What is this?” she questioned again, unseeing and blinded.

He curled his fingers over hers. “Do you trust me?”

There was no hesitation. “Yes.”

“Then take it.”

She swallowed the pills and drained her glass.

“Your hangover should be lessened.” A feather-light touch brushed her cheek. “Now sleep.”

-X-

Words: 100

Posted: April 27, 2020


	36. Mornings

The sun was ostensibly bright, or perhaps senses were just acutely sensitive this morning. Sitting up with a groan, she grimaced at the fuzz coating her tongue while rubbing at crusted lids. Feeling disgusted, she rose from the bed and prepared for the worst.

Only, the worst didn’t come.

_Huh...I actually feel okay._

The head-pounding ache didn’t come, and neither did the need to puke her guts out. Maybe her tolerance had built up?

Swinging legs over the bed, she stood and stripped off last night’s clothing before heading straight to the en-suite bathroom, thoroughly anticipating a long steamy bath.

-X-

Words: 100

Posted: May 3, 2020


	37. Relaxation

Bubbles foamed as the water heated in steamy puffs. Half submerged, muscle aches were drowned from a night of un-paused dancing. Smoothing and lathering soap across sun-kissed skin, she slowly washed the evening away, enjoying the relaxing scent of mangoes and guava.

Just the smell itself reminded her of a tropical vacation, one that was surely out of reach, judging by her pitiful bank account.

So she settled for the imaginary. 

The bath was the infinity pool overlooking expanses of aquamarine. The warmth she felt came from welcoming rays of the yellow star their little planet revolved.

It was paradise.

-X-

Words: 100

Posted: May 3, 2020


	38. Millennials

Bath finished, Kagome stepped out feeling refreshed and energized. 

“Good morning,” she greeted while plopping down at the dining table. Apparently, breakfast had already been made, the smoked salmon and avocado toast laid appetizingly on separate plates.

“Morning,” Sesshomaru answered from behind his mug. As usual, he was engrossed in another reading – this time an article from a business magazine.

Her mouth watered gratefully at the meal, so instagram-worthy that she was almost shy to dig in. Upon noticing her hesitation, his brow raised.

“Is there something not to your liking?”

Plucked from admiration, her head quickly shook. “It’s perfect.”

-X-

Words: 100

Posted: May 3, 2020

A/N: Because all millennials like avocado toast, myself included.


	39. Inquiry

Breakfast commenced in relative silence, trickled with bits of her humming at each tasty bite. Once nearly done, Sesshomaru lowered the magazine, watching her finish the last piece before washing everything down with a big gulp of orange juice.

“How did you get back last night?” The question was posed almost clinically, like an interview.

She had noticed him shooting her glances throughout their meal, and was glad he finally voiced what was on his mind. Though, she was still not sure why such a mundane question.

“I caught a cab with Inuyasha and Kikyo. Sorry, did I wake you?”

-X-

Words: 100

Posted: May 3, 2020


	40. Calls

_She does not remember._

“No,” he answered blandly before once again picking up his reading material.

She waited for an elaboration, but when nothing came, she shrugged it off as one of his peculiarities, and moved to clear the dishes.

As she was finishing up, her cellphone that had been left on the counter rang, and she went to pick it up.

 _“Hey sunshine”_ came a faintly familiar voice.

“Umm.. Hi? Who is this?” she answered, confusion evident.

 _“Don’t you remember me, Kagome?”_ a clear smirk sounded through the phone, _“It’s Bank. I’d like to see your beautiful face again.”_

-X-

Words: 100

Posted: May 3, 2020


	41. Setting

Her mind was still foggy; weaving though the mucky slog of dim lighting and loud music, before recognition finally smacked her right on the ass.

Quite literally, a very specific memory floated through, of a tall stranger’s hand smacking her ass right in the middle of the crowded dance floor.

Her cheeks heated, remembering just who it was on the other end of the line.

“Oh… sorry, the caller ID wasn’t showing,” came her lame excuse.

A haughty chuckle echoed through the receiver. _“That’s quite alright. Would you be free this Friday night? I’d like to take you out properly.”_

-X-

Words: 100

Posted: May 3, 2020 


End file.
